She's Got A Boyfriend Now
by lwdgrl782
Summary: After going to different colleges and breaking soon after, Isabella and Phineas lose contact. He finds her again at twenty-three, but with one problem...She has a boyfriend. Inspired by the Boys Like Girls song of the same name.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I own nothing! Isabella and Phineas are about 18 in this chapter, BTW.

The phone rang in the Flynn-Fletcher house and everyone knew who it would be. Most likely, Isabella was calling, but the topics could vary, and nobody would ask what they were talking about anyway, being how serious they were. Phineas got up and answered the phone, never mind the waiting essay on the table. Her shrill cry could be heard throughout the house.

''Ahhh! I got in! Phineas, this is great, just like you, I got in! I'm coming over, stat!'' She hung up without even making sure the 'coming over' part was okay with him, but she really didn't need to. It was.

She knocked on the door and waited for the answer, hugging him in less than a second. 'This is great, Phin, it really is!''

'Um…What are we talking about, just so I know?'' She gave him this weird look, annoyed that he was still the same oblivious kid he was eight years ago. 'College, Phin. I'm going to Ohio!'' There was this excited look on her face, and he wished he could return it, but it was a bit impossible. She waited impatiently.

'That's great, Isa.''

'What's the matter? You got in, right?''

'Yeah, I did, it's just, I don't want to go to Ohio.''

'Phineas…What do you mean? Ever since we were ten, we've planned to go to the same college. And we…Wait, is this just a nicer way to break up with me?''

'No! I want to stay with you but,'' he was now holding her hand, 'It's just, things have changed, since we were ten, and I want to go somewhere else for better options.''

'Of course you are…I just was wondering, our relationship would be reduced to AIM and webcam, is that what you want?''

'No, but it's all I can do. I would go with you Isabella, I just don't think it's the best option for me.'' She got free of his grip and let the angered expression spread across her face. 'I really don't know whether to be mad or upset. Really, Phineas, this is…terrible! I really hope we can do something before I leave in the summer.''

'Of course we will. And we're not breaking up. Remember that.'' She tried to, but did not have much success. It felt like she was leaving something from her childhood far behind her, which was kind of true.

'I didn't know this at that age'', he continued. 'We were kids and I did not know what to do with my life. And you, to go to the first college you get into because of me..''

'I actually like it there. I'll be going in September. '' There was something cold in her words. She was mad and trying not to show it. 'I just, can't believe it.'' She would miss, that was for sure, but she wanted to seem strong, and didn't say any more than that.

'I have to go'', she whispered. 'I'll talk to…'' He kissed her.

'What that for?'' She was startled by this sudden action, one she did not think of occuring.

'My girlfriend's upset for no reason. It was actually the first thing that came to mind.'' Her warm smile and blush that followed was a tradition after every kiss. 'I really have to go, Phineas. I'll call you later.'' She walked out the door after saying good-bye, and one small action followed.

He thought and knew he had ruined their future.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I own nothing! In this chapter, It is March of the first year of college. Phineas has just turned 19, Isabella is still eighteen.

Soon after she moved away, their relationship was reduced to talking over the webcam, and he only had seen her once over Christmas, and she could not take it. He would eventually get his heart broken, which, would be sooner than he thought.

'Hey, Isabella'', he turned on the webcam and expected to see her smiling face, but she was not happy at all. He had never been in this situation with her before, she was always glad when they talked. He searched for something to say. 'Um, what's wrong?'' She looked up and seemed sympathetic and sorry for him. This made him uneasy, that she had a strange pity for him.

'Phineas, I've been thinking, this long distance thing, it isn't working out. I've, I've met knew people, we've grown apart, it's…''

'Whoa, Isabella, that's not my fault. You could have stayed longer over Christmas, if it wasn't for the extra courses, and you could have come over win…''

'I want to do well in school! And I can't date someone who's miles away from me who I see only one month with the summer and two weeks around Christmas. Face it, when was the last time you kissed me?'' That struck a nerve.

'You won't let me!''

'Exactly! Phin, don't you see? We've grown apart.'' She paused, and thought over everything, and then continued, in a softer voice, because obviously he was hurting more than her. 'Phineas, I don't know what would have happened, if we would have went to college together, maybe we…''

'We would have been married by now'', he whispered.

'What do you mean? We're too young!''

'Remember when we were kids, and we used the time machine to go in the future? Candace's kids called you 'Aunt Isabella'. We would have been married right now, because…because, when I heard that, at that moment I promised myself I would, as soon as I was a legal adult, solve the question of who you married. But…last year there were so many things going on, I couldn't do anything. I wanted to wait and, come to think of it, if you would have come home during winter break…you know, this is much easier if I just show you.'' He left the webcam for a second and went to the other side of the room to get something.

He came back with and small black box, and opened it so she could see a diamond ring in it. She nearly fell off the chair, tears in her eyes.

'Really, Phineas, if I would have known, I, I'm really sorry, and I wish…''

'Then transfer colleges and come live with me! You don't have to be so far away! Please, Isabella?'' But she just looked at him with big eyes and simply said: 'It doesn't work out that way. Sorry.'' And she turned the webcam off.

And so started years of not knowing where she was, and he never dated a girl again, because he would never get over her. But he did promise himself one more thing: Someday, he would find her again.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I own nothing! Okay, sorry for the delay, I was a bit distracted, in fact, more than distracted.. Anyway, here is chapter 3. We are taking a big leap here. For the rest of the story, just remember, Phineas is 23.

It was November. The weather was cooling and Candace sat in her front yard thinking. It was a Tuesday, the year 2023. In one hour she would be going over her brother's house. She always visited on Tuesdays. She had since that first winter, when he hurt the most.

She still remembered that day, early March and still two weeks on winter left before the spring. She had been stressed, Amanda was misbehaving in her nursery classroom and she had wished they had waited one more year to put her in school. But Jeremy, he had insisted it would be easier. The long fights over this, she almost reached the top with them. Then he called. This worried her, because Phineas would never call on a Sunday night.

His voice shook with every word but he would not dare cry to her, he had too much dignity for that. It was that time, and she was shocked, that she heard things had ended between him and Isabella. She had known for a while know that things weren't that great, but she thought they would be okay. Ever since he had never been the same. For a while he went in and out of depression, even moving out of the dorm and with her for a while, since Ferb would come and go out of the country. And now, almost five years later, it was better, but he was still not over her.

She got up from chair and moved inside.

''Amanda, come on, we have to go.'' She walked up the stairs into her eight-year-old daughter's room. Sure enough, she already had her shoes and coat on. Beside her the three-years-old Xavier was playing with a blue stuffed horse. Fred was still in him room. She would've liked to stay home, and relax on the first day of the holiday vacation, but she knew they were being expected.

'Moooooommmm'', Amanda whined, ''Do we have to go?'' They had this conversation quite frequently. She was not yet old enough to understand why they visited so often. Candace had hoped that by no they could only go once every two weeks, but that did not seem to be happening soon.

''Amanda, honey,'' she said sitting beside her on the bed, ''you know that Uncle Phineas expects you there.'' Amanda looked up at her, eyes shining with curiosity.

''But why do we have to go so often? Mom, I'm tired, I don't want to.'' Candace sighed and thought for a moment. Maybe just this once she could go alone. It would help and make room for sibling bonding.

''We go because we love him very much'', she answered, ''And if you don't want to…Maybe I can leave you guys with Stacy.'' She watched Amanda's face light up before she added:

''It's not that I don't want to see him, but he go every week.''

''I know…I better call her so I'll be able to leave on time.''

With that she walked out of the room.

Meanwhile, 2 miles away Phineas walked back in his house from a day of work. It was lonely; he was lonely ever since that day. Long had he had no contact with her. It hurt; In fact, it burned. If everything had went as planned he would come home to her every day; Kiss her. He missed that a lot.

He cried, and because he did he never moved on. Candace, she tried to make him move on, but he always kept the ring waiting for Isabella. If she ever came back, it would be there.

_Seventeen and invincible; that's what we were. We could be together now but I ruined it all._

He could go on and on to himself on how he missed holding her and everything, but there wasn't enough time in the day. Candace would be here any minute, if she left at the usual 5:30. It was around 6 right now….

The doorbell rang. He went to open it and there she stood, embracing him in a hug.

''How are you?'' She asked, but she didn't need a response. Pulling him away, looking in his eyes, she saw it.

''I thought you didn't cry about it anymore.'' Moving into the house, she knew the day would end in a tiring notion. They sat down, and she braced herself.

''Candace, I always miss her'', he started. ''She broke my heart. If she would have just given me time, we could have been happy and...''

''I can help you'', she interrupted. ''I think you should try tracking her down or something, anything to get you to feel better. It's just been too long.'' She walked to the other end of the room and got his laptop.

''Here'', she said. ''Do it.''


End file.
